Victor Rushton
Victor Rushton is a minor character belonging to Pippy in World 2: Reflections, although it is more likely he will roleplayed in the future. Victor is 11 years old, the younger twin brother of Gabriel Rushton, and the pair of them currently live with their legal guardian, Abel Rushton, in Cheyenne, Wyoming. His first and only ability to date is Time And Space Manipulation. Appearance Victor is currently around 11 years old, but he looks quite a bit older. He has similar dark brown eyes to most of his relatives, and his hair is dark. His hair is quite wavy, and sticks up a lot, so he tends to style it so that it leans to the right side of his face. His skin will always be quite pale. As far as dress goes, he likes to wear anything extreme and over the top - he enjoys being unique and his own person, so he ends up choosing either old fashioned clothing or strange combinations. He will be around 5ft 11 when he stops growing and will have quite a slim figure so he won't be very muscular. Abilities Victor's first and only ability to date is Time And Space Manipulation. This is the ability to manipulate time and space: teleporting, slowing or freezing time, reversing time around specific objects, and even time travelling. Victor is skilled with his ability, and he is able to not only travel through time and space to seconds and centimetres of accuracy, but can also slow and speed up time. He can also reverse time around a certain object and has mastered the art of freezing time around other objects or people. Victor seems to love this ability and has in future been described by his sister as "time travelling his life away". Family & Relationships *Father - Simon Rushton *Mother - Alla Marakov *Older brothers - Michael, Cain, Abel, Elijah, Joel and Gabriel Rushton *Younger brother - Paul Rushton *Younger sister - Cassidy Rushton Personality Victor will be a very eccentic and happy person - he will spend a lot of time laughing at whatever anyone has said and he will be very charming. He is a very optimistic and adventurous person already, and will see that everything needs to be done at least once. He is a very free spirit and does not like the idea of being tied down, which is why he will not be very good at relationships when he is young. Home Although the house was chosen by Michael as a good place for the three of them to live, it is Abel who legally purchased and owns the house. Located in the suburbs of Cheyenne, Wyoming, the house is not what they would chose given the choice, but it currently houses Abel, and twins Gabriel and Victor. The house is good enough, and habitable, and while Abel was not very dedicated to making the house habitable, it is always in mild order, so everyone can find everything. While not spacious, all three brothers have their own room, although they share a bathroom and the kitchen is very small, although none of them enjoy cooking particularly, anyway. Etymology Victor is a Latin name with the meaning "victor; victorious". Three popes have been called Victor, and this is where his name originates. His great-grandfather was also called Victor. His surname, Rushton, is an English surname, which derives from "the farm where rushes are grown". Brief History Victor grew up with his family in their home in Chicago, Illinois, but he currently lives with older brother Abel and his older twin brother, Gabriel Rushton. The three live in Cheyenne, Wyoming where Gabriel and Victor go to school. Category:Characters Category:Pippy's Characters